Hello Ben, I Want to Play a Game, Part 1
'''Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 1 '''is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. This time Ben faces an enemy like nothing before. The Cardplayer want to duel with him for the souls of him, Kevin, Gwen and Max. But can he win a game he never played before? Plot Ben arrives in a old cave just out Bellwood. By entering the cave, he gets a strange feeling but he have no other choice and steps further. In the center of the cave, he faces a creature called The Cardplayer. Behind him, there are 3 giant tombstones. On the right Ssserpent is shackled, on the middle Argit and on the left Psyphon. The Cardplayer commands Ben to take place on the other side of the arena. Ben threats him that if he don't tell where his friends are, he will crush him with Humungousaur. His opponent laughs hard and ask him how he think to transform in Humungousaur. Ben looks at the Ultimatrix and sees it has changed. The ultimatrix has been transformed in Scydumatrix, a dueldisk. The Cardplayer lets his friends appear. They are also shackled to a tombstone. The Cardplayer explains the rules for this duel. They both started with 4000 lifepoints. Each time, one of them loses lifepoints, one of the victims is one step closer to cartificition, become a card. Ben asks him what if he decided that the damage he recieves will be split in four each time. So they recieve all four, a bit damage. The Cardplayer allows him with the words: "You decides how your Lifepoints splinter." The Cardplayer's 1st Turn 4000 He plays 2 magic cards face-down on the field and then summons Sixsix (TROE-014) in defense mode. Sixsix: 1800/1500 Ben's 1st Turn 4000 He summons Four Arms (TDOH-002) and Diamondhead (TDOH-006) to the field. He states that he's is a little disappointed by the mere attack strenght of Four Arms. Four Arms: 1800/1200 and Diamondhead: 1300/1200 The Cardplayer's 2nd Turn 4500 He summons DNAlien (TROE-020) to the field and recieves 500 extra lifepoints. He tributes the Sixsix to Special Summon Sevenseven (TROE-015) to the field in attack mode. DNAlien: 1200/1000 and Sevenseven: 2800/2200. Ben's 2nd Turn 4000 He let's Four Arms attack the DNAlien and tribute his Diamondhead to Special Summon Chromastone (TDOH-025). He provokes The Cardplayer to attack his Chromastone if he dares, good knowing that he will lose 1000 lifepoints but his opponent's monster will be destroyed and allows him to attack DNAlien with Four Arms. Chromastone: 2500/1800. The Cardplayer's 3rd Turn 3900 He follows the advice of Ben to attack but targetted his Four Arms. He also plays one card face-down in defense mode. Ben's 3rd Turn 3000 He places his Chromastone in defense mode and plays Heatblast, also in defense mode. The he plays a magic card face-down on the field. The Cardplayer's 4rd Turn 3900 He uses a spell card The Charm of Pyrokinesis to destroys the Heatblast. He tribute his Sevenseven together with his face-down monster to summon Kevin 11 (TROE-031). Kevin 11: 3000/2400. Ben's 4rd Turn 3000 Ben tributes a monster from his hand (XRL8 (TDOH-004) and Summons Echo Echo in defense mode. He uses Prypiatosian-B Stop (TDOH-053) to return Kevin 11 to the hand of the owner and draw cards until he have 7 cards in his hand. Echo Echo: 2000/1000 The Cardplayer's 5th Turn 3900 He uses the spell card Cursed Surprise to resummon Kevin 11 to the field and summons Charmcaster (TROE-001) to the field. Charmcaster: 1600/1200. Ben's 5th Turn 3000 He plays Wildmutt (TDOH-001) and Spidermonkey (TDOH-031) on the field both in defense mode and attacks Charmcaster with Chromastone only to trigger a trap card. Chromastone is destroyed and Charmcaster is sent back to his hand. Wildmutt: 1600/1200 and Spidermonkey: 1500/1200. The Cardplayer's 6th Turn 2900 He attacks with Kevin 11 Spidermonkey and ends his turn. Ben's 6th Turn 1500 He tribute Wildmutt after recieving Sixsix for Swampfire (TDOH-024). He plays the Ultimate Spell card: The Ultimatrix and uses it to Ultimate Summon Ultimate Echo Echo (TDOH-045) and Ultimate Swampfire (TDOH-041). Ultimate Echo Echo: 3000/2000 and Ultimate Swampfire: 3200/2200. The Cardplayer's 7th turn 2900 He states that Ben is a better player then he expected but nevertheless would lose. He uses his Ultimate Spell card: Albedo's Ultimatrix to Dark Summon Ultimate Kevin and after tributing his Charmcaster and his Sublimino to Aggregor he Ultimate Summons Ultimate Aggregor. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance